1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting apparatus and a component mounting method for mounting a component onto a board.
2. Description of Related Art
In a component mounting apparatus that mounts a component onto a board to manufacture a component-mounted board, a board transport mechanism for transporting a board from an upstream side to a downstream side is provided. In the component mounting apparatus, a component mounting operation of transferring and mounting a component picked up from a component supply section by a component mounting mechanism with respect to a board transported by the board transport mechanism and positioned and held at a predetermined mounting operation position (mounting area) is executed. In order to efficiently execute the board transport and the component mounting operation, component mounting apparatuses having various configurations have been used in the related art (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In the related component mounting apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2012-59798 as Patent Literature 1, two transport lanes are arranged in parallel as board transport mechanisms, and two component supply sections that are provided on lateral sides of the board transport mechanisms and two mounting heads which are component mounting mechanisms are provided. Further, independent mounting in which each mounting head is independently provided to execute a component mounting operation only for the transport lane corresponding to the mounting head, and alternating mounting in which the opposite transport lane is also included in an operation target range and a component mounting operation is alternately executed by two mounting heads for one board are appropriately selected and executed.
Further, two operation areas on an upstream side and a downstream side are respectively provided in a mounting area of each transport lane where the component mounting operation is performed by the mounting head, and a board is carried into each operation area so that the component mounting operation is executed. According to this configuration, while the component mounting operation is being executed in one operation area, it is possible to perform board transport for the other operation area, and it is possible to prevent generation of a standby time when the component mounting operation is stopped for the board transport. For example, in the independent mounting operation, when only one mounting area is present for each transport lane, a standby time for carrying the next board therein is generated every time after the component mounting operation, but in the above-mentioned configuration, the component mounting operation is performed in the upstream side operation area subsequent to the component mounting operation in the downstream side operation area, and thus, the standby time for carrying the board can be reduced.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2012-59798